Imported Friend: Oneshots
by Vanille Strawberry
Summary: A series of Oneshots on the various characters of Phineas and Ferb.
1. Baljeet and Budford

**Disclaimer: I don't own the triangle kid or the rectangle British one.**

A/N: I love this show :) Seriously ... I remember when the only authors for this non-existent fandom were myself, Colette11 and the very talented 'I Feel it Coming.' She changes her name a lot. And now there are so many great stories and authors for these little guys! It's brilliant. I was reading this one fanfic drabble series a while ago on Budford and Baljeet's relationship and I was utterly awed. Thought it was amazing.

And I decided, wow Vanille, you're falling behind in your writing. AND PHINEAS AND FERB NEED MORE LOVIN' FROM YOU GIRL! So I _gotsa _(don't you love my grammar)a writing and this came out! It's going to be a collection of Oneshots because that's all I have the attention span for. So thank you, enjoy and have a good day.

PS. Poor Budford is so lonely he had to import his friend. Not that Baljeet seems to mind. I am a hardcore Baljeet fangirl at heart and every time I hear his voice on TV I just make a run for it. He's too damn cute and intelligent!!

* * *

-Imported Friend-

-

-

-

-

Baljeet stood nervously at the entrance of this new learning establishment, with his homemade satchel slung across his shoulders. He had taken it this morning as a small comfort but from the children's muffled laughter, it would have probably been better to leave it at home. With a sigh, Baljeet suddenly understood his mother's previous argument on the benefits of a regular knapsack for American school.

Nevertheless, what glee came over him when he noticed that the number of a nearby locker matched the one on the piece of paper he was grasping tightly.

Baljeet fought the urge to skip over excitedly and managed a fast shuffling motion towards his objective. He opened the large green metallic door and suppressed a laugh of elation.

His very own locker! Glorious!

He dumped the contents of his satchel inside, too enthralled by the notion of this little space of school belonging to him to properly organise his books and copies. A frightening grunt made him jump however and he squealed noisily as someone grabbed his shirt and pinned him up against the wall.

Baljeet came nose to nose with the most terrifying creature he had ever seen. The smell emitting from the boys large mouth was truly repugnant, the large meaty fists so close to his neck were making Baljeet sweat like a pig in July, and the large eyes set murderously on his own were positively-- well … murderous!

"I think I may need some new underpants," the Indian boy wheezed.

"You're in my spot," said the monster with the narrowing eyes.

If Baljeet had known of the dangers in this country he would have pleaded and begged--and possibly cried in dispute against moving. And had he not read of monsters like this? These Bull-e's?

"Uh … but … this is-is-is _my _locker," he stuttered flinching away from impeding doom.

"Yo, Budford! Let him go!"

Oh, merciful gods! Baljeet flopped uselessly as the large mountainous Bull-e turned to regard this new apparition with scrutiny. Baljeet's eyes simply widened for it was a girl, arms crossed and frowning that was addressing this, _Budford_.

"Go! You will only make him angrier!" Baljeet tried to warn her. Perhaps she could run to the nearest adult and sort out this unfortunate muddle. However, all the raven-haired girl was able to do was grin.

"Pipe down, kid. Now … what's it gonna be, Budford?"

There was a sharp moment of unease until Budford dropped his frightened victim back on his feet and took hold of another passing boy as substitute, marching down the halls and grumbling. Baljeet blinked and could only groan woozily as his rescuer firmly took his arm.

"Umm, thank you. I saw my life flash before my eyes and I think I have learned a valuable lesson on packing extra underwear in my locker." His eyes were still wide and the girl led him over to a water fountain, splashing some of the cool liquid onto his face and sitting him down gently on a bench.

She knelt before him and smiled, "Well, I can't really help with the underwear thing. Sorry. But, you're new right, so I'm thinking maybe you'd like the 411 on the school." she took Baljeet's trembling hand in her own and shook it heartily. "My name's Isabella."

"My name is Baljeet Patel. It is a relief and pleasure to meet you, Isabella." And that sentence rang so true. He had never met any girl brave enough to take on any boy. Or save him from one either.

"What is this thing you call 'the 411'?"

Isabella giggled and he flushed in embarrassment. "It means information," she said, "Basically I'll show you around so you don't get into any more sticky situations like today."

Baljeet nodded vigorously, feeling utterly grateful, "Great! I would indeed like to avoid any more sticky situations. Thank you, Isabella. But might I ask who my attacker was?"

Isabella rose to her full height, placing her hands on her hips and cocking her head as though questioning his intelligence. She quirked an eyebrow.

"That was Budford Von Stom. But everyone here kinda knows him as 'Budford the Terrible.'" She chuckled mildly to herself as though remembering some fond memory.

"What an interesting title," Baljeet mused.

Isabella shrugged and for a moment, the boy thought she looked almost regretful. "I kind of feel sorry for him. He's from a bad home. I think all he needs really is a friend-- one that doesn't swim in a bowl."

Baljeet stood uncertainly to his feet and turned his head in the direction that the friendless Bull-e had gone and pondered silently. When he spoke next it was almost tentative.

"Perhaps … might I be the friend he requires?" Baljeet's eyes turned to meet Isabella's.

The raven-haired girl smiled softly and walked a few paces ahead, signalling with an inclination of her head that she wanted him to follow her.

"Perhaps." she simply replied, "Perhaps."

* * *

A/N: I apologise for any spelling mistakes, grammatical errors and such!


	2. Adyson and the Fireside Girls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb ... (SOB)**

A/N: I love the Fireside Girls. All of 'em, but I think the most obscure of the seven has to be either Milly or Adyson. So I did some light research-- (P&F Wiki ... once you go in, you can never come out!) So anyway, turns out that the Fireside Girl with the sleeveless shirt and the brown hair is based and named after Swampy's granddaughter. So, instead of choosing Isabella or Gretchen or Milly, I decided to go for the obscure choice.

Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the Fireside Girls Oneshot!

* * *

-Adyson and the Fireside Girls-

-

-

-

-

My name is Adyson Gray.

I joined the Fireside Girls when I was seven years old. Mom and dad thought it would be a good idea for me to make some friends-- to get my head out of the clouds. I was never the most popular girl around my neighbourhood, and to be honest I never tried very hard to get myself noticed.

I'm part of a typical family with a mom, dad and big brother. Mom works as a secretary for the local elementary school, even though she's always had her heart set on becoming an artist. She's been trying to get me interested in modern sculptures for years now, to no avail. Dad works in Huge-O-Records as a sound technician, which I find pretty cool.

Anyway, despite my parents artistic inclinations they were hell bent on ripping me from my cloud and thrusting me down to earth. I think they sort of hoped that the whole making fires, gathering food-- _camping _aspect of the Fireside Girls would shake me into practicality.

The first few days were hard. Naturally, I liked to lay low and let things flow by but the Troop I'd been assigned to had different ideas. A Fireside Girls tradition depicted: All newcomers had to state their name, age, hobbies, siblings and their best friends. I thought it was a rather stupid rule, but the girls assured me with their glittering smiles that it was a good way of getting to know everyone.

To put my worries at rest (I wasn't worried really, just intrigued) Gretchen, one of the girls in my Troop, requested permission from our leader to show me how to begin. We all sat on the floor-- the rough carpet scratched at my bare legs uncomfortably. We were all grouped in someone's house … Ginger something or other.

Gretchen cleared her throat.

"Hi, my name is Gretchen Reid."

I jumped, startled, when all around me the girls responded with a hearty chorus of, "Hi, Gretchen!" It was frightening, all those voices speaking as one. I felt like I was trapped in one of those self-help groups and once the spotlight shifted from Gretchen, it would be shone unmercifully on me.

Gretchen continued. "I'm six years old but I'll be seven this October."

There was much head nodding at this. My eyes shifted curiously over to our Troop leader, stifling a giggle behind her hand.

"I love reading," Gretchen went on excitedly, "And playing the piano. My teacher says I'll be on Grade 1 in no time!"

I blinked. I'd never thought people my age played instruments. Todd played the guitar, and so did my older cousin Fiona, but they were teenagers and didn't count. _I _wasn't allowed to play an instrument until I turned nine. My parents argument revolved around the 'noise' I'd create.

Gretchen's eyes settled on me and she offered a wide grin. I smiled back tentatively.

"I have two older sisters and another little one on the way! My oldest sister is called Ruth and my other sister is called Diane. They take me to the cinema sometimes and Ruth taught me how to ice skate." Gretchen's eyes were large and round beneath her glasses as though remembering all those sisterly moments.

"And my best friends are all of you!" she finished with a flourish of her hand and a little bow.

The girls dissolved into thunderous clapping and animated whoops as I sat cautiously beside our host, Ginger. I wanted to clap, really, I did, but my arms felt like lead and I was sure my palms were sweating too much.

Our Troop Leader, a fourteen year old at least, stood from her seat and smiled kindly. "Thank you for that demonstration, Gretchen." Her eyes honed onto me. "Adyson, would you like to come up?" Even though it was a question, I didn't think I had much of a choice in the matter.

I stood up slowly. I felt unnaturally bare in front of them. They were all pristine in their Fireside Girl uniforms, with carefully pinned sashes around their waits. I wore a sleeveless shirt and hoodie and a pair of denim shorts that had seen better days, topped off with un-matching knee socks and some slip on runners. I felt common and strange in front of their probing eyes.

"Umm, hi …" I began uncertainly. My eyes darted to each face for a sign of disapproval. "My name is Adyson Gray."

I flinched at the expected, but still unnerving, response. "Hi, Adyson!"

I swallowed. "Yeah …"

The Troop Leader sat down in her chair and crossed her legs. I don't know why this action seemed to appease me, but it did. Maybe because Fiona often did that when she listened to someone, or when she sat me down to hear about a problem I wouldn't want to talk to anyone but her about. I took a deep breath.

"I'm seven years old. I turned seven last week." I cracked a tense grin when a girl in the back shouted out a happy birthday.

"I like music and art. I love running and I do Athletics on Tuesdays." I wasn't lying, but I saw some girls exchanging mystified glances. There was a girl beside Ginger, Katie was it? She put up her hand.

"Yes, Katie?" said the Troop leader. "Do you have a question for Adyson?"

"Yes," she said in a high voice. "What's Athlesicks?"

"_Athletics,_" I corrected automatically, but blushed crimson. "It's … runnin', jumpin' and stuff," I muttered with my head bowed.

"Wow!" said one.

"That's cool!" said another girl.

I lift my head slowly to look at them. They looked genuine and sincere-- how _bizarre_.

"Are you a good runner then?" It was Katie.

I shrugged. "I'm okay."

Our Troop leader hushed the girls into silence and gestured for me to go on with my introduction. I took another deep breath for luck.

"I have an older brother who's twelve. His name is Todd. We play videogames together; go to the park, and the cinema." Perfectly normal and they seemed to think so too. But the dreaded question was upon me. How was I supposed to answer?

I looked at all the faces, the eyes and the smiles. I looked at our leaders beguiling grin and her soft expression. It was hard for me to force the next sentence through my teeth. But when it did, I'm proud to say it sounded nonchalant and not at all plaintive or whiny.

"I don't have a best friend."

There were murmurs and whispers and they all looked at me sympathetically. I only stared back, watching them as though through a veil. My head felt very clouded and my limbs weighed down by fear.

"We'll be your best friends!" Ginger exclaimed. Gretchen, Katie, and the rest of them agreed wholeheartedly. Something dropped in my chest.

"R-really?" I stuttered, astonished.

"Of course we will!" I glanced quickly to the girl who had spoken. I think her name was Isabelle … or something quite similar. There was a huge pink bow on the top of her head.

So from that day on, I learned quite a lot with the Fireside Girls. In time I came to know all their names and their hobbies and siblings and ages. There was Katie, Ginger, Milly, Holly, Isabella and Gretchen. Gretchen was the youngest and despite her quiet voice, Milly was the oldest.

I also learned that our Fireside Girls Handbook had just about everything in it that one would ever face or want to know about. Time travelling, Giant Robots, How-to-build-an-airplane, Stage Construction. I also learned that reading those chapters came in handy when we helped the two infamous stepbrothers on Maple Street.

Soon I was accepted as one of their own. I was the one Holly ran to when she forgot her inhaler, or the one who comforted Katie when she burst out crying over the phone because her parents were splitting up. But, ultimately, they helped _me. _Ginger drew me up a schedule (which I was sceptical of at first) but it came in pretty handy for study sessions, and Milly taught me all those practical and camping talents that I so sorely lacked. And once Isabella rose through the ranks to become our Troop Leader, our abilities just seemed to flourish. I found I had quite a knack for doing things out of the ordinary.

In truth, the Fireside Girls may just have been the greatest thing to ever happen to me.


	3. Frederick, Gregory and the Badinkadinks

**Disclaimer: P and F is not owned by this gorgeous girl sitting alone in front of her comp. Ah, well ... c'est la vie.**

A/N: I'm sorry for the late update. I'm in Sweden at the moment and thank jebus that our hotel has Internet. I saw a moose :) I'm in love with this place. Lots 'o luv to all my readers and reviewers who have stuck with me since the beginning. I'm celebrating a popularity of 90 fav author adds! Thank you! This One-shot is incredibly short. That's what you get on a two hour plane ride.

Review Responses:

IzzieRamer: I hope this is to your liking.

Girl-with-Grin: Thank you! Wikipedia is a good source for little tidbits of information like that. All the Fireside girls are noted down.

Turtleduckies: Thank you! Grr, grammatical errors, how I loathe thee. I think your pen-name derves a squee of its own. SQUEE!

This Account is Banned Forever: Haha, thank you for that. It was entertaining ... in a pathetic kind of way. But I'm impressed that someone had the guts to tell me the truth and say that my writing sucked :D

And thank you to everyone else who reviewed! I'd write down all the names and how much I appreciate them for it, but there's a bed calling my name. The car ride from Stockholm killed me.

Enjoy~

* * *

-Frederick, Gregory and the Badinkadinks-

-

-

-

The Hardy-Har factory years upon years ago had been a moderately large grapefruit empire that had thrived in its day. In a hostile takeover, the lucrative millionaire Swampster Bigbuck bought out the company from its founder Henry Timidfern-- who really did not put up much of a fight. No one had been very chagrined by the change of ownership because Bigbuck promised more jobs and better pay. However, in the town that is now the city of Danville, no one really knew who worked inside the grapefruit factory. You suspected your reticent neighbours who left early in the morning to work there or the strange woman with all the cats down the street. In truth, no human had set foot inside the building apart from Swampster. But every week out came the boxes of grapefruit. And it was the best damn grapefruit in the country; some said the world!

It was in 1945, some time before the end of the war that the grapefruit business went sour. Coca-Cola had taken America by storm and there was nothing Swampster and his non-existent workers could do about it. They tried all right. Flashy gimmicks, ads in the paper, billboards-- the whole shebang. But all of that was for nought.

Frederick Hardy, a young man with a cackling laugh said to resemble a hyena, proposed to Swampster a peaceful transaction. Swampster was forced to sell the company to Hardy for a large sum … on some strange conditions. Firstly, Hardy had to give him two months before relinquishing the property over; he had to swear on his life that no one would ever go to the basement and that a bountiful supply of foam peanuts had to be in the building at all times … should the need arise. And even though Hardy was mystified and slightly worried for Bigbuck's mental health, he agreed and the deal was sealed. Swampster remained on the property for two months as arranged and walked out with his head held high, a bottle of grapefruit juice in one hand and some foam peanuts in the other. The old businessman peaceably celebrated the end of his life in a nice, sanitized psychiatric hospital. After his admission there, he was never heard from again.

Time seeped quietly from that point on. Workers once again graced the large factory creating toys for the small tweedy Frederick Hardy and his brother Gregory. People called them the kings of laughter and soon the whole nation was in a Hardy-Har craze that quickly took hold of the world. Nevertheless, Frederick was intrigued by the basement Swampster had forbade him to go near. He told his brother and together they decided to take a few men to investigate.

The basement was a dark musty place filled with water. It came up to the men's thighs and they had to struggle through the green water to get to a small welded door. Thumps and high voices seeped through and Frederick in a panic concluded that people were trapped on the other side. It took a total of four hours to rip the door from its hinges but there was so much water on the other side that the men were swept away by the current. Only Gregory and two others made it out, shutting the entrance of the basement and swearing on his brothers lost life that no one would ever open it again.

People often asked him what had happened to his late brother to which Gregory would politely excuse himself, go home and destroy every bottle of grape juice in the house (which no one knew he adored with a passion considered unhealthy). He had never told anyone of the Badinkadinks. The purple creatures on their monstrous boat. And Gregory would always remember the high English voices ringing out their battle cry.

"We are the Badinkadinks! We will now lay waste to the surface dwellers!"


	4. Milly and the Fireside Girls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Oh, please! PLEAS LET ME PLAY WITH THEM!**

A/N: Yeah, ever since I saw Isabella and the Temple of Sap I've been in the "aww" factor towards these little girls. They rock the whole adventure thing. It's nice to see what they have to go through just to get Phineas and Ferb their things. And Ginger's crush ... XD I'd fight her off if Baljeet existed. And I totally Lol'd at everything in that episode. They have to be some of the best characters in the whole show!

This is Milly's chance to shine. I always see her as the oldest for some reason. She's just got that motherly look to her. Just add a few years. Anywhozel don't hate this too much. It was written yesterday at around 1 in the morning.

Review Responses

IzzieRamer: Here you are. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

-Milly and the Fireside Girls-

-

-

-

Milly was the oldest of the Fireside girls. People instinctively assumed that the elder was Isabella because she took such good care of them and had this presence of authority about her, unlike the curly haired girl in the background. It did not really matter. Milly preferred to work in the shadows anyway.

She came from a large family of four kids, each one smaller and younger than she was. Since the tender age of five, she had been recruited to mind the children and the home. Perhaps the Fireside girls had given her liberation from that. For once, there were other people in charge and parental figures to look after her. But there were times when she would still feel that motherly pull as she looked at her Troop.

They had just come back from their sap collecting adventure. The excitement of the day had worn off to be replaced by deep fatigue and aching muscles. Once at the Fireside girl's cabin, Katie and Ginger collapsed gratefully into a couple of beanbags, an out of breath Holly began to root in her backpack for her inhaler and Isabella chattered happily to Gretchen. The sight of all her friends made a lump appear in Milly's throat.

She felt someone pat her back fondly. Looking over her shoulder Milly was greeted by a striking smile courtesy of Adyson Gray. "Good job today."

Milly smiled back slowly. "Thanks. You too."

Adyson nodded and moved away towards Katie and Ginger who looked up as they saw her. She sat by them and it only took minutes for the three to become engrossed in a conversation. Milly stood uncertainly in the middle of the floor.

Holly was becoming frantic and her breaths were coming out in short gasping pants. Her hands were pulling things out of her bag, flinging them high over her head. No one had noticed yet. Milly recognised the symptoms. Her own brother had been diagnosed with asthma some while back. They had had a few scares at home but Milly had always pulled him through. The only difference was that Greg had always had an inhaler within easy reach. Holly however did not.

Milly walked over to her slowly and dropped to her knees. Holly looked at her with troubled eyes, backpack forgotten and chest heaving with angry tremors. She could not formulate proper words and that was always a bad sign. Milly took the girls hands.

"Holly? I want you to keep calm and take it easy. Concentrate on slowly filling your lungs-- _slowly_."

The rest of the girls has finally tuned in and were jumping into action. Isabella had her cell phone at the ready and had come to sit at Milly's side, uncertain on what course of action to take. Adyson who was the fastest runner of them all had already dashed towards Holly's house for her inhaler. Everyone knew where she put it; between two book on her bottom shelf. Katie and Ginger were helping Gretchen rifle through First Aid instruction in the manual, helplessness written all across their faces.

Milly's eyes were roaming the frightened girls form. Her shoulders were rigid and her mouth open and gasping. Holly's breathing was slowing by just the slightest but any improvement they could seize was a welcome one. Her lips had not gone blue which meant that her blood still had enough oxygen to keep her conscious. Holly whimpered and Milly bit her lip, her hands encasing the girls firmly.

"I- I … will she be okay?" Isabella asked in a soft whisper. "This seems worse than usual. I'm not sure what to do, I don't have any experience with asthma."

Milly let out a sigh and brushed some dust from her skirt. Gretchen's eyes came aloft from her book long enough to see the curly haired girl nod firmly.

"She'll be fine. Why don't you go to the door and wait for Adyson to come back?" Milly closed her eyes in brief thought. "Gretchen, could you stay with me? You have more medical knowledge than any of us here."

Isabella strayed outside reluctantly to wait for Adyson's return whilst Gretchen handed the book over to Katie and went immediately to Milly. Holly was sitting down, her back resting loosely against the wall. Her breaths were slowing down a little each minute, and her eyes were half lidded in concentration.

"What do you want me to do?" Gretchen asked in readiness.

Milly thought for a moment. There was not much they could do but offer Holly comfort and try to reassure and calm her down. Until Adyson could come back with the inhaler that was. "Cold you hold her? She needs to know she's protected."

Gretchen saluted briefly, flooding Milly's face in colour. Gretchen was a loyal compatriot and an honourable friend. She knelt to Holly's side and took her limp arm softly. Holly turned her head slightly to look at her, eyes burning with gratitude.

"You'll be okay." Gretchen's tone was soft and even. She rubbed at a sore eye beneath her glasses. "Milly will take care of you."

Milly halted in surprise. She brushed her hair back so that she could see her friend's faces. Gretchen was not looking at her. She was rubbing her hand through Holly's damp hair muttering encouragements that no one could hear. Holly's head however was turned towards the oldest Fireside girl. She was still breathing irregularly but there was a serene quality to her facial expression that Milly could not understand. Her lips quirked in a small smile and her eyes shone in response.

"You'll be fine," Milly told her sincerely.

"T--th … thank you," she wheezed faintly.

"I SEE ADYSON!" Isabella yelled from outside. Ginger and Katie abandoned their search and ran to the open doorway.

Milly did not have the courage to leave Holly's side and only let out a relieved breath. Gretchen placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "Good job."

Milly laughed. "Thanks. You too."

A crimson and puffing Adyson burst in with Isabella at her heels. She held the small inhaler in her hands and shoved it to Ginger before collapsing tiredly to her knees, trying to draw breath from whatever source she could. Katie praised her quietly and pat her back sympathetically.

Ginger handed the inhaler to Milly quietly and the girls all came to see what she would do, apart from Katie and Adyson. Milly placed the tube in between Holly's lips with a question in her gaze. Holly nodded and told her without words that it was ok. Milly held her breath as she slowly pressed and heard the spraying sound of the medicine. Holly inhaled slowly and her chest expanded in one even stroke that made a decisive and shared feeling of relief spread throughout the group.

It was several long moments before Holly was able to speak. Her first words were directed towards Milly. "Thank you." The other girls shared her sentiment.

Milly shrugged. "I just did what I could."

"And kept you sang-froid during the whole ordeal. I was sweating buckets," Gretchen revealed with a grimace.

Holly looked over everyone's shoulder towards Katie and Adyson. Katie grinned at her. "She's a little wrecked." She pointed subtly to the panting girl.

That was an understatement. Adyson was on all fours breathing heavily, face dripping with perspiration and what looked like tears. She held her head high enough for them to see her face. She looked like a tomato, red and puffy looking. Tear tracks were running down her cheeks.

"Fought against an old leg injury," she told the girls before they could ask. "I was in outrageous pain on the way back." She let out a shaky chuckle. "It was worth it though." Milly was astounded that the only thing holding Adyson back from collapsing were Katie's two steady hands.

Holly's eyes misted in admiration. So did Milly's. "Do you want a puff of my inhaler?" Holly asked cajolingly with some laughter in her voice.

Adyson laughed and sat carefully on her bottom. "No, I'm fine …" She asked Katie to help her over to Holly and the group welcomed her heartily to them.

Isabella took Milly's hand and led her to a secluded corner of the cabin, pride and gratitude painted on her face for all to see. Milly smiled bashfully and was about to deny whatever praises her leader had in store for her. Isabella held her hand up before the girl could even open her mouth.

"Stop right there," she said. "I just wanted to tell you that what you did today was an incredible feat."

"Not really," Milly said over the sound of the Troop's sudden laughter. She and Isabella turned to see Ginger's arms around Holly, giving her a one armed hug as they listened to Katie's joke.

"Yes really." Isabella wrung her hands together. "You knew what to do when everyone else was too frightened to think clearly. I think you've acquired another 'Help Thy Neighbour' patch with merit." Isabella cocked an eyebrow with a grin.

"Fifty four," Milly sang cheerily. There was a cheeky grin on her face.

"And your 'Big Sister' patch," Isabella continued. When all Milly did was stare dumbfounded at her, the Troop leader produced a small blue patch from her back pocket. It had a picture of a tall girl with her arms around a smaller one. "You've earned this one. No one deserves it more."

The patch was deposited in Milly's hands. She stared at it for a long moment, eyes round and jaw slack. Then Isabella had her arms around her. Milly hugged her back carefully. Her chief was recognising her as the elder, as the responsible one who could take care of them. It was a good feeling. The big sister in her beamed.

"And Adyson has rightfully earned her 'Sprint Till you Drop' patch," Isabella giggled, retracting herself slowly from Milly's embrace.

Milly snorted, her eyes honing onto her flushed friend … no, _sister. _"You're right about that."

* * *

A/N: Yup. Asthma ain't fun. This is from personal experience. I don't have asthma but I've got symptoms that led to my using an inhaler for a while. My chest would constrict and I'd get really bad coughing fits that weakened my lungs overtime. Sometimes I still get out-of breath, but I catch it again pretty quickly. This is dedicated to my friend who helped me during one of my fits. Love ya, M!

Slán


End file.
